Scandal at the Cullen House
by ResDes2
Summary: New pure smut story. Thanks to gaytwilightbuff for idea. Lots of sex and slash. Very hot. Please Rate and Review! Rated M for a reason. If you don't like gayness, please do not open and quickly avert your eyes!


**I'm writing a new story! And this is pure smutty goodness!!! Gaytwilightbuff gave me the idea, so I must give props. This will have some other chapters, possibly, and the first chapter as we see here is in the POV of Jasper, but will continue onto Edward's. Sexy time is coming soon, so here we go!**

**Chapter 1**

**In the Shower**

The coach yelled go, and my instincts immediately went off. I jumped gracefully out, contorting my body to the ideal shape. My skin hit the water, which was cold, although considered slightly warm to me. I was submerged and immediately began kicking. My body was thin and straight and as sharp as possible. I resurfaced and my arms moved in their cicular motion. My head stayed underwater as my body moved quickly through the liquid. I could keep my head submerged since I didn't really need to breath, but to keep my human appearance, I moved my head up quickly and pretended to take a breath of air.

I reached the other side and turned around. I hated this water. It was so full of chlorine. It slightly burned my skin and tasted wretched. It burned my eyes and messed up my hair. I liked to swim in the actual bodies of water where life presided. I wanted to notice the fish swimming under me, the microscopic things floating through the water as I swam through. This water always reminded me of vampirism, cold, dead, and disgusting. At least the smell of chlorine overpowered the hideously delicious scent of blood.

I got to the beginning side of the pool and stopped, realizing that everyone else was half a length behind me. I thought I slowed down, oh well. I doubt they ever noticed. Their mind always seemed to be erased after practice.

The reason was this. After every practice, all the men enter the locker room, lock all the doors, and have a giant orgy. That's right, they fucked each other senseless. It's not their fault, it's mine. You see, I'm actually gay. That's right, I like men. Sure I have Alice, but goddamnit, I like to fuck men too. It's just so amazing. Their structure, the way they look as they come, it's just so gorgeous. Their muscles, their genetalia, it's all so miraculous. The feeling of pounding into a tight ass and hearing the guy scream is just orgasmic. But it's even better taking it. When they hit that spot, it's just so thrilling, nothing else can ever amount to the pleasure from that.

This is when it begins to happen, right at the end of practice. As the guys exit the pools, abs and chests glistening, their large packages bulging out of their oh so tight speedos, I can't help but get aroused. And thinking of them as actual sexual beings instead of just food curbs my thirst. Luckily, the pool is closed to just us at this time because some rise a bit too early. The problem with my powers is when I get aroused, so do the people around me. When I wanna fuck them, they wanna fuck each other as well.

The coach dismisses us, and we all head off into the showers. I always have to hide first, though. Yet I'm always there to watch. I can't actually join in. I always feel as if I'm too small compared to the massive cocks some of these guys have. Also, I wouldn't be able to control myself with a human. I'd crush them which wouldn't be good. Or worse, I'd drink their blood. I run off into the stall for a bathroom, poking my head out ever so much. I watch as the first guy walks in, his cock straining in his speedo. It's just so perfect looking. It's like my entire team is filled with underwear models. And the way his crotch looks so much bigger through that swimsuit. It's literally straining, begging to be let free. I can hear it begging for me to let it out. I imagine myself ripping off his speedo with my teeth, and I see his crotch twitch, my erotic fantasies spreading into his.

The next guy walks in and they immediately begin to kiss. The first guy, Greg, he slides his mouth down the other glistening guy, Jason, and then rips off the swimsuit. Damn, he stole my idea. A large cock appears and Greg quickly stuffs it into his mouth. God, I wish I were Greg right now. Two more guys enter and immediately go at it. They instantly start fucking each other, the guy recieving screaming wildly. My cock gets harder with every scream, and I want to start jerking, but I can't, or else they'd hear me.

Two more guys enter the sauna. I wanna try it in the sauna. Supposedly, it's fantastic. The extra steam as the already burning hot bodies collide into each other, sweat pouring off their raunchy bodies, I so want to get in on that action. Two guys turn on a shower and immediately entangle themselves in each other, their mouths eating the other. It's all so incredibly hot, straight out of the gay porn running in my mind.

I hear someone scream they're gonna come, and my eyes quickly move over to where the noise came from. I see as Greg has begun taking it, his face scrunched up tight, as Jason beats his magnificent cock as fast as humanly possible. Suddenly, pure orgasmic bliss spreads all over Greg's face, his mouth turning into an "O", his vocal cords doing something miraculous. His cock spews the white stuff all over the ground as he continues to pant and gasp and moan very loudly. Jason moves his hand to his mouth and, yep, eats the delicious looking come. Suddenly, Jason begins to move fast, and he begins to make the same noises Greg just made, and I can tell he's coming inside Greg's tight ass. I wish I could feel Jason coming in my ass.

After about an agonizing hour, they all leave and I can shower. I jump over to the shower head and move my speedo an inch. My cock, harder than hard, actually rips the speedo in half, finally being set free. I laugh and quickly grab my cock and begin rubbing as the chlorine slides off my skin. The worst thing about being a vampire is that it takes forever to come. I have the strongest control, so it takes me quite a while for me to reach orgasm. My hand is moving over my cock at speeds that would seem illegal, my cock harder than iron, my body shivering from random nerves going off.

I think of Edward, his sexy body. I don't care if he treats me like his brother. We're not brothers and I wanna fuck his brains out. Better yet, I want him to fuck me. I think of his manly, piqueresque, naked on mine, his tongue in my mouth, as his cock quickly bashes into me.

I am interrupted by a, "Hello Jasper." My eyes shoot open and I see a fully clothed Edward standing there, something straining in his pants. Damn, I forgot to relock the door.


End file.
